


When Cherry Blossoms Fall

by SpaceyAstrocat



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceyAstrocat/pseuds/SpaceyAstrocat
Summary: It's Gudako's eighteenth birthday! What will she plan to do? Well, have some sex of course. Luckily, she has plenty of options to work with.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Merlin | Caster
Kudos: 36





	When Cherry Blossoms Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first finished and published work and my first smut I've written, so any feedback is welcome! If everything goes well, I hopefully will write part two of this. 
> 
> Anyhow, this took like three days to write because I'm a degenerate.

Gudako peeled her eyes open as she groaned. Stretching out her arms, she took a glance at the clock beside her. It was about 1 o'clock. 

“Great, I missed breakfast..” she muttered as she flung off the covers,”I bet it was something good..” 

Gudako shimmied off the bed and fumbled for the light switch. Her room was instantly illuminated. Late last night, the master of Chaldea had celebrated her 18th birthday. Small piles of confetti littered the floor of her room. A huge banner was strung up across the room and a pile of unopened presents sat in a corner. She needed to get to those later.. 

“18..” she mumbled under her breath,”God, I’m an adult.” It was crazy to realize how fast her time here at Chaldea had been.

Softly kicking away a stray ballon, Gudako opened up her closet and began to get dressed. She had the whole day to herself today.. Da Vinci had made sure that there were no simulations today, so everyone was free to recover from the party. That meant Gudako had to figure out something interesting to do. Making a list in her head, she crossed off certain things.

“I could do some baking.. But I already ate a ton of sugar yesterday,” she sighs,”Leonidas is going to make me work out tomorrow.” Gudako fastens the straps on her shirt, “I could play a board game with Mash.. I do that all the time though..” 

Hang out with Edmond? Maybe not.. Drink? She already did that yesterday. Gamble with Billy and Robin? Perhaps, but she barely has any QP left. What to do…? 

“What couldn’t I do when I was younger…” she pondered as she slowly shut the closet door. It clicked in her mind. “I’ve fucking got it.”

Gudako put on her shoes as she rushed out the door. 

It’s not like she hasn’t thought about it before, but this is the first time she’s actually legitimately considered having sex with her servants. After all, there really isn’t a lack of good looking people in Chaldea. The question is, however, when and who.

“First-time.. who to ask..” Gudako mumbled under her breath. Mentally, she counted up her eligible servants. It couldn’t be any berserkers. She could barely speak with half of them, let alone have sex with them. Maybe she could consider someone like Cu Alter later but Medb would probably murder her…

“Sexy servants..” she muttered, still going over options. Suddenly, she ran into someone. Gudako froze, looking up at the person. It was Fionn. God, why was it Fionn. Her mind instantly made the connection between sex and him and she tried not to physically gag. Hell no. 

“Ah Mas-“ Fionn managed to get out before Gudako ran away. He did not need to ruin this day anymore than he already had. 

Trying to scrub out that memory, Gudako continued her thoughts. God, who wasn’t a disaster? Or, phrased better, who wouldn’t make this weird? It was tempting to ask one of the Knights of the Round. Gawain seemed to be a good target. Wasn’t sex super formal in medieval times? “I bet I’d have to marry them afterwards.. or worse, bring out the sheets..” she thought to herself. 

Gudako sighed as she managed to find a bench in the hallway. For as many people there are in Chaldea, it’s hard to find someone without any major downsides. From murderers, to ancient heroes, not everyone is gonna be down to casually fuck. Well, at least not the normal ones. 

Thus, Gudako had settled down to look at the blizzard outside the giant windows as she pushed her thoughts to the wayside. Completely out of the blue, or rather out of a flurry of pink, a familiar figure came to bug her. With a snide smile, Merlin popped his head into his master’s view. 

“I see you’re thinking hard about something,” he said as he gently tapped his staff on her head. 

Gudako jolted up as her thought process was halted. “Er, uh, um.. yes?” she stammered out as she pressed up against the wall, her face bright red. 

Merlin’s smile was all the more knowing as he hummed and leaned back on the glass panes, “Ah.. I see.” He ran his finger down his staff absentmindedly before looking over at Gudako, ”Care to share?”

“How about no?” she snapped back as she crossed her arms,”It’s perfectly normal to think about s- snow.” 

Merlin laughed at that,”If that’s what you want to think about, I’m sure you can.” With a flourish of his arm he stood up,”Well, I do believe something interesting is going on in the cafeteria. If you care to speak with me, I’ll be there~” He turned to walk away.

“Er.. um, wait Merlin,” Gudako managed to get out. Even if Merlin was, well, a fiend, he does have experience in this field. Quite a bit, actually. “Would you.. mind, um. Doing something for me?”

Merlin turned to face her, a look of intrigue adorning his face,”What do you need me for? I’m sure there are plenty of people qualified to help you.” 

Gudako stared him down,”Have sex with me.” 

There was dead silence in the hallway after that statement. Gudako quietly fiddled with the cuff of her sleeve, awaiting his answer. 

Merlin started laughing,”I didn’t think you’d be that direct!” He sat down next to her, flowers decorating the floor beneath them. “Hm~ Well.. Considering it’s you, master, I suppose it isn’t too surprising.” He crossed his arms as he leaned back,”I must ask, why the sudden change in heart? Don’t you have Mash to woo off her feet? After all.. She’s been waiting to confess at the right moment.” 

Gudako sighed,”She’s my kouhai.. I don’t think I can bring myself to corrupt her. It’s just, I don’t know.. Weird in that way.” “Besides,” she muttered,”We’d both have no idea what to do.” 

Merlin nods in acknowledgement,”Hmm.. well.. If it is what you desire.” He got up,”Meet me in my room around.. 10? I have some matters to deal with first.” He did another flourish, flowers gently floating around them. One landed on the top of Gudako’s head, which was quickly removed. “Don’t worry about it however~”

If it was Merlin, that meant you should worry about it. However, Gudako could honestly care less about that at the moment. She had secured a servant to fuck. Now it’s simply waiting for it. 

It was 10 o'clock. For better or worse, Gudako was standing outside Merlin’s room. Like all the doors around it, it was simply white. Nothing unusual. Yet it made her nervous. Why? Why was she so nervous about this? It’s not like she’s about to be murdered or something… 

Suddenly, Merlin appeared back in her line of sight. He looked semi-surprised. “Hm, I didn’t think you’d actually be here.” 

“Well, unfortunately I am,” she replied before adding,”Are you not wanting to or..?” 

“Oh no, no. It simply catches me by surprise.” His usual smirk appeared back on his face. Merlin disappeared back into the room, leaving the door open. Gudako stepped inside and closed it behind her. 

The room was dim, but not to a point where Gudako couldn’t see. A simple bedside lamp was illuminating the room. On the bed, a huge stack of comfy blankets lay. 

“I’m surprised you don’t have a ton of roses in here or a bunch of candles. Not really the romantic energy I pictured.” Gudako said with a laugh. 

Merlin laughed alongside her,”Oh. We’re not having sex here, per say..” He patted the bed,”Let’s simply say, you need to sleep.” 

“...what,” Gudako stuttered out, “What the fuck.” 

He patted the bed again, with his shit-eating smirk ever wider,”It’s just as I said.”

“I fucking hate you,” she said with a sigh. Gudako sat down on the bed, putting her hand over her face. “I should’ve known it would be something weird.” 

Merlin made a disappointed face,”Don’t you trust me?” He pushed her down onto the bed, pinning Gudako with one arm. “After all, you were the one to ask me~” 

Gudako's face went red. How is she managing to be the most meek virgin ever? It was embarrassing, even for her standards. 

Merlin rolled over onto his back, flipping a blanket over Gudako. He poked her nose, laughing again, “You’re more worked up than me.” 

She pushed his hand away with a small huff before covering herself up with blankets. Merlin ruffled her red hair before crossing his arms behind his head. “This is going to be fun.” 

As Gudako awoke again, she realized she was not in her room. In fact, she wasn’t in Merlin’s room either. All around the bed was a mist of blue and pink. Flowers fell down from the sky and decorated the ground. It was Merlin’s dream world. She flicked off the blanket on her, revealing she was wearing pink lingerie. Of course her outfit matched the room, why wouldn’t it? In fact, the satin sheets also were pastel pink. Merlin really did play up his motifs. 

Before Gudako could slid off the bed, a familiar figure had appeared. As expected, Merlin had shown up for the occasion. He was wearing a simple black tank top and a pair of pajama pants with Fou’s adorning them. His hair was done up in a simple ponytail to keep it out of his face.

“I see that you dressed up~” he said with a laugh. 

“Yes, totally…” Gudako sarcastically replied as Merlin stood over her. She poked his stomach, “Why aren’t you wearing anything fancy?”

“Did you want me to wear lingerie?” he said before adding,”I didn’t take you as one to be into that..” Merlin playfully took off his shirt in mock compliance. 

“Ahhhhhhhh.. No, no.. It’s fine!” Gudako quickly said, stopping Merlin in his tracks, “I was just wondering.” 

He pouted slightly, “I was just looking forward to wearing it..” He slid his hands behind Gudako, pushing her onto the bed, “I guess you get to have all the fun~” Merlin moved her into a more comfortable position before leaning down and kissing her. His hand cupped her face as she kissed back. 

“Is this your first kiss?” he said as he brushed aside her hair, “Or do I have the honor of that too?” 

“Of course it isn’t,” she answered back as she pulled him back for another, “That goes to Mash.” 

Merlin chuckled,”Ah, of course.” His hands gently traced her figure as he peppered kisses down her neck. “If you don’t want to do something, just let me know, ok?” 

Gudako nodded in acknowledgment as she cautiously laid her hands on his back. His skin was cool to the touch. She ran her hands through his hair, making a few drape over Merlin’s shoulders. It was soft, like Fou’s fur. 

Merlin groped her breasts, gently rubbing her nipples as he went in for another kiss. The kiss muffled a quiet whimper as he gently nibbled on her bottom lip. Gudako squirmed slightly as she pressed herself against his body. Merlin used one hand to gently push her down, as he moved himself down to kiss her stomach. The stray strands of his hair tickled her skin and he continued his venture. 

“You look good in lingerie,” he said offhandedly as he slid up her lacy top, “Maybe you can wear it for Mash~” 

“Possibly..” she mumbled. 

Merlin’s hands drifted down, landing at her hips. “You’re still ok, right?” he asked gently. 

Gudako nodded,”Mmhm.” 

He slipped off her panties in a smooth motion. He propped open her legs and took to it with practiced tongue. Gudako let out a small moan and she gripped his hair. Damn, maybe Merlin was a good choice after all. With broad, short strokes, Gudako was shaking. Merlin had pulled her closer, squeezing her ass in the process. 

For a quick moment he stopped, looking up at her pleasure expression before she glared at him slightly. He chuckled before continuing. The master who saved humanity was in the palm of his hand. It was surprising to him still, he couldn’t say he didn’t have some foresight to this. 

She gasped as he swirled his tongue around her clit. “Ah, Merlin..” she moaned. The pleasure in her body was building quickly. He picked up the pace. Gudako tightened her grip on his hair, earning a slight wince from him. A wave of pleasure rolled through her body as she orgasmed. It was overwhelming, her body almost giving out. Merlin stopped letting her recover, before pressing her into another hungry kiss. 

The dreamy landscape was slowly fading out as she breathed in.

Merlin laughed as he pulled back, brushing some stray hairs from her face. “Waking up already?” he said with a smile,”We haven’t even gotten to the main event..” He laid back,”However you can wh..” 

His voice faded out as the world went to black.

When Gudako woke up again she was back in her room. It smelled like a flower garden in her room. Plus, she was really sweaty. She really did it last night. Or well, partially. It brought a bright red blush to her face. How was she going to function after this? 

She flicked off the covers before noticing a handwritten note on her bedside table. It was written in pink pen. 

“Thanks for last night~ You woke up a little earlier than expected, so if you ever want to continue.. Hit up big brother Merlin!” 

As much as she hated him.. That didn’t seem like a bad offer to take up. 


End file.
